Naboo Rain
by Darth Sligo
Summary: While Visiting Naboo Padme Amidala finds herself in danger. With the Jedi spread across the galaxy they struggle to send aide. Obi Wan Kenobi is sent to Naboo to assist the senator in her time of need.
1. Chapter 1

NABOO RAIN

Author notes

The events of this story take place during the Clone Wars. Anakin is now a Jedi Knight.

Feel free to R & R

Thank you for reading

**_ONE_**

Padme Amidala was preparing breakfast for her husband, Anakin Skywalker. The couple had been married in secret as Anakin being a Jedi Knight, was not allowed to marry, the Jedi forbid it. Padme was wearing her nightwear still and stopped for a moment to glance through the window at the amazing view. She loved being on her home planet, Naboo, the scenery was amazing with large plains, the people were friendly, and now they shared a friendship with the Gungans, thanks partly to the Trade Federation. She smiled as she looked at the view and wished she could stay here with Anakin forever. She knew that couldn't happen, not with him a Jedi and her a senator in the Galactic Republic. Anakin had told her he would leave the Jedi, but she didn't want this, partly because she knew he had always wanted to be a Jedi, and partly because she knew she wouldn't step down as senator, making the move for Anakin an unfair one. She turned to face her husband who had his full attention fixed on the Holonews keeping up to date with events across the galaxy. The Clone wars had taken it's toll on the young Jedi already, and unfortunately there seemed to be no end in sight. Padme approached the table and placed the breakfast before Anakin, who didn't appear to notice the food. Padme watched her husband for a brief moment before she took a seat across from him.

"Anakin, you should go" She told him softly.

Anakin turned his gaze from the screen to look at his wife, then glanced down at the food and started to smile. Cooking wasn't her specialty but she did try. He looked back up at her, the smile still on his face.

"At least I can identify this" he laughed softly.

Padme began to chuckle then slowly shook her head. She placed a fork full of the food into her mouth and watched her husband while she chew the food. He had ducked her statement, _well if he hadn't become a Jedi he could of made it as a politician _she thought to herself.

"Anakin I'm serious, you're needed elsewhere, you shouldn't be here" she tried again.

Anakin dropped his smile then looked down at the table. Slowly the young Jedi nodded his head in agreement with his wife, he _should_ be elsewhere, he _should _be fighting battle droids, he _should _be commanding Clone troops, but he wasn't, he was here. He had missed his wife, seeing her was hard, always sneaking away, stealing time together, he hated that. He had read texts on the Jedi of The Old Republic, had read how they could marry, love, hewished that were still so. He raised his vision and looked into Padme's eyes.

"I am leaving this morning, you're right, as _usual" _he told her.

Padme smiled, then placed another fork full of food into her mouth. She wished he didn't have to leave, but he was taking a huge risk by being here. If the Jedi found out, she feared they would excommunicate him from the order. Luckily for Anakin he was assigned to Arbra,a nearby planet, and being a Jedi General he wasn't questioned by his troops as to his destination. The couple looked at each other briefly neither saying a word. The silence was broken when C3PO entered the room, his motors whirring as he moved.

"Mistress Amidala, I regret to inform you that there is a Holocall for you in the other room, it is a large, rude man by the na.." Padme raised her hand cutting the droid off, she knew who it was.

"Tell him I'm not her 3PO" she told the droid.

"I'm sorry mistress but as a droid I cannot lie, it's against my programming" the droid explained.

"Sorry" Anakin said as a chuckle escaped his lips "when I programmed him I was still guided by the innocence of childhood" he joked.

Padme also let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into laughter from both her and Anaikin, with Poor C3PO watching the couple with his plain droid expression. Had he of been an organic he would not of been amused at this situation.

"Tell him I'm busy then 3PO, and have no time to speak with him" Padme finally told the droid and watched him leave the room.

It was moments like these that they both cherished, they kept the memories with them. Padme always feared hearing about Anakin's death, he was always in danger, after all he was a General on the front lines of a war. Likewise Anakin feared that Padme would be killed. She always told him that the life of a senator wasn't nearly as dangerous as the life of a Jedi, but secretly he disagreed. He knew that it was the senate that made the major choices of the war, therefore if a choice was going the wrong way, someone may decide to assassinate an opposing senator. The couple ate their breakfast in silence.

Later that morning the time came to say good bye, the part both of them hated. Anakin held Padme in his arms and kissed her hard.

"I wish I could just stay here, with you" he told her

She smiled up at him, a tear running down her cheek. Anakin rubbed the tear away gently with his thumb, before kissing her forehead.

"We'll be together soon my love, when the war is over I _will_ leave the Jedi, I _promise_ you" he told her.

Padme placed her head against his chest and controlled the sobs she wanted to allow to escape. She kissed him again before he left and she watched him walk away from the house, R2D2 following.

Padme was due back to Coruscant soon, so she decided before she left she would catch up with a childhood friend, Micall. She hadn't seen her friend in a long time and was delighted to find out that her friend was available later in the day to meet up. She hoped that the meeting would help her to take her mind off Anakin, but lately, even the Senate wasn't able to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note**

Ok have made this fic a M rated story now as I can write M rated stuff much easier in the long run without having to tone everything down.

Please feel free to R&R

Enjoy

May the force be with you

**TWO**

Micall and Padme met at an exclusive restaurant that Micall frequented, Padme wasn't overly keen on the place as the clientele wasn't really to her liking. The place was designed well and the surrounding area was landscaped beautifully, as was most of Naboo. The two women embraced when they met, telling each other it had been a long time, that they both looked well, and they should meet more regular. They both knew they couldn't commit to the latter due to Padme being in the senate and spending most of her time on Coruscant, and also the fact that Micall was a freelance news reporter and spent most of her time travelling the galaxy. It was just shear luck that they both ended up on Naboo at the same time. The day was hot so they opted for outside seating in the green garden area. They spent some time talking about their youth, then the topic moved to their love lives.

Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, member of the Jedi Council, trained by Qui Gon Jinn was not feeling at his best. He was currently on the planet of Chommell Minor where he had just helped fend off a Separatist invasion. During his time there Obi Wan had managed to pick up the Chommell flu, not lethal, but it packed a wallop. Master Yoda had told Obi Wan to rest for a few days, recover, he wasn't much good in a battle situation if he wasn't one hundred percent up to the task. Janus Greejatus, Advisor to the Supreme Chancellor, offered Obi Wan his home for his recuperation period, Kenobi tried to refuse, but Greejatus had none of it. The luxury the house offered was like nothing Kenobi had ever encountered before. There seemed to be enough droids to cater to his every need, and Kenobi felt a little out of place. He spent a lot of time in meditation, trying to fight the flu that way, he felt it working a little, but not at the speed which he wanted. Kenobi paced the room he was in, wanting to just leave and get back into action, but Yoda was right, leaving too soon would place both himself and his troops in danger. A droid entered the room which caused Kenobi to sigh. This had to be the most annoying droid in the galaxy, even more annoying than the droid Anakin had created. The droid approached Kenobi, and seemed to smile, it didn't, but it just had that feel to it.

"Master Kenobi, how are you feeling today?" the droid enquired.

"Oh the same as when you asked me an hour ago D4RK" Kenobi replied tiredly.

The droid walked past Kenobi and started to scan the room, every hour this droid would come, ask him the same question, scan the room, then offer advice on how he could get better, the advice, _always_ the same. The routine was starting to irritate Kenobi now.

"Master Kenobi if you would allow me to offer you a head massage it would help to relieve your symptoms" the droid said.

Slowly Kenobi shook his head "not this _again" _he mumbled.

"I'm sorry master Kenobi could you repeat that, I couldn't make it out" the droid told the Jedi.

"It's nothing D4" Kenobi said.

"I'm sorry master Kenobi, my designation is D4RK, I would like to remind you tha.."

Kenobi held up his hand, he was in no mood to be clarified to by this droid, again. "I don't require a massage, a hot drink, or anything else _D4RK_, I just require my bed and some rest" he told the droid.

"Oh no master Kenobi, bed is the last place you should go, if you got to bed you are telling the virus that your body cannot fight it, you are giving in, letting the virus win. Bed is the last place you should be master Kenobi" the droid explained.

Kenobi shook his head, he was in no mood for an argument with a droid. Quickly he paced towards the bed room, the droid following as quickly as its motors would allow. The droid wasn't quick enough, Kenobi made it to the bed room door and turned to face the droid.

"I'm going to sleep, I _don't _require any assistance, that will be all" before the droid could protest Kenobi closed the door and used the force to prevent the droid from opening it. The droid tried to open the door but failed. Eventually it left the room and went about other duties somewhere else in the house. When it left again Kenobi let out a sigh of relief, then climbed into the bed.

Padme and Micall were enjoying a glass of white Naboo wine while they talked. Padme always felt a little foolish discussing her love life. She had to pretend there was no love life, it was moments like this she hated keeping her marriage to Anakin a secret. She loved him dearly and wanted the whole galaxy to know they were man and wife, but politics got in the way of that.

"Oh Padme, you're so into your work that you actually have no life" Micall said before sipping her wine.

Padme smiled "No life?" she enquired.

"Yeah, no life, all work no play, you need to get out there, find a man" Micall said, sipping more wine.

"Oh please" Padme laughed "You make it sound so" she paused. "So horrid" they both laughed.

Padme glanced around the garden and noticed a man watching her, an extremely attractive man. _Stop it Padme _she thought to herself, _If Anakin knew you thought that he'd, he'd, well he wouldn't be happy_. The man smiled across at Padme, and she looked away, blushing a little. Here she was a Senator in the Galactic Senate and now she was blushing because some good looking guy flashed her a smile, what was happening to her. Micall immediately noticed the blush and looked in the direction that Padme had been looking, a smile then crossing her face when she saw the man.

"Why don't you just walk over to that guy and tell him you want a husband" Micall joked.

Padme looked at her, the shock evident on her face.

"No, I'm not picking up a guy, I'm not like that" Padme said.

Padme took a quick glance towards the man and noticed he was walking in the direction of their table, she turned her attention back towards her friend.

"Oh my, he's coming over here" her face turning red again.

Micall smiled telling her friend to just relax that everything would be ok, placing her glass onto the table and resting her elbows on the tabletop. The man approached the table, dressed in fine clothing and spoke with a deep voice.

"Hello ladies" he winked at Padme.

She looked away biting her bottom lip shaking her head, this had never happened to her since, since marrying Anakin. She felt guilty enjoying the attention, hated herself for a moment.

"Hello there yourself handsome" Micall said smiling at the man.

The man smiled back then turned his attention back to Padme.

"They serve the most amazing Coruscant wine here, may I order a bottle for the three of us to share?" he asked.

Micall beamed, Coruscant wine, that cost a small fortune.

"Yes you may" Micall told him.

Padme blushed then turned to face the man and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry but we were just about to leave" she lied.

"Padme" Micall said

Padme shot her friend a, I'm not comfortable, look "I have an appointment" Padme said.

"No you don't" Micall said.

Padme looked at the table then returned her gaze to the man.

"I'm sorry, you seem like a really nice man, but" Padme shook her head.

The man pulled out the empty chair next to Padme and sat next to her, looking into her eyes. There seemed something about the man that she couldn't quite pin down. When she looked into his eyes it was as if she had no willpower left.

"I'm a real nice guy" he told her. "I think you _want _to come with me" he told her.

Padme felt her head go a little fuzzy for a second, then she heard herself saying "Yeah, you're right, I do _want_ to go with you".

The man stood up and smiled at Micall, then helped Padme out of her chair. Micall stood and walked around to Padme.

"I want all the details" she told her then kissed Padme's cheek.

Padme found herself in a house with the man, they were sitting on the couch having a glass of wine when the man stood.

"I've never had a senator before" he tod her.

Padme felt like she had been slapped across the face, like some spell had been lifted from her mind. She looked around the room and couldn't remember how she came to be in this house. She remembered the man, but nothing since he arrived at the table.

"Where am I?" Padme demanded to know.

The man smiled down at her then started to remove his shirt.

"Where doesn't matter, you're here with me, that's all you need to be concerned with" he started removing his pants. "It would be better if you undressed yourself, when they find your body I don't want people thinking you had to fight me off, I'd have to hurt you" he told her.

Padme looked scared, she knew what he was suggesting, killing her she could handle, it was what he wanted before she found revolting. She stood up shaking her head.

"No I won't do that" she told him.

The man slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, spinning her around she landed over the couch.

"Fine, then I'll just take it" he said.

Padme turned her head and could make out the tattoo on his chest, the symbol of the Mandalorians, she went to stand but he placed a hand on the back of her neck pinning her in place, he then pulled her dress up and tore her underwear off and penetrated her.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

When the Mandalorian had finished he walked into the kitchen area of the apartment and made himself a drink. He drank heavy from the bottle he removed from the refresher unit.

"You want a drink senator, before I have to kill you" he called through to Padme.

Padme lay on the ground, blood pouring from her nose, fighting back the tears that wanted to flow, she wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of seeing her upset. All she could think about was Anakin, the pain he would feel at losing her, the anger and hate that he would hold against this man, possibly even against the Mandalorians. She remembered back to tattooine, to the Sand People who had killed his mother, how he had told her he had slaughtered the whole tribe, including the women and children. Would Anakin go on a galaxy wide killing spree, hunting down Mandalorians? The clones were created from the DNA of Jango Fett, a Mandalorian bounty hunter, would Anakin even vent his rage against the clones? She put the thought aside, this wasn't going to help her.

The Mandalorian walked back into the room and took a seat, holding his drink and watching Padme.

"I loved the way you moved, tried to fight me off, it made the moment feel, more pleasurable" he told her.

She looked at him, hate in her eyes, if she had a blaster right now she would have no problem shooting him in the head with it.

"You won't get away with this" she snapped.

The Mandalorian sat in the chair thinking about her statement.

"I already have Padme, you see, you came here with me, no questions asked. My employer will remove the holovid evidence of you leaving with me, there won't be a trace of me on Naboo, so yes, I shall get away with this. Tell me, do you have any other talents with that pretty mouth of yours?" he asked a grin crossing his broad face.

Padme looked away, trying to figure if she could escape. Suddenly a plan formed in her mind, the only way to escape would be to incapacitate the man for long enough to make an escape. She turned back to face him.

"I have a few talents with my mouth, I guess I could show you, it keeps me alive for longer" she told him hoping he'd take the bait.  
He stood up nodding his head and placed his drink on the table. He walked towards her.

"Okay, I don't want to feel any teeth, it would be a shame if I had to knock them out of your mouth in order to resume to the end, you need to think about your loved ones you're leaving behind, best not to have a mangled body for them to gaze upon in your coffin"

He stood before her stroking himself, feeling the blood rush to his dick, then he felt a sickening feeling rush through his stomach and he thought he would thrown up as he dropped to the ground. Padme had used all her power to smash her hands into his groin. He lay on the ground holding his groin and rolling around. Padme stood looking down at the Mandalorian, then kicked his groin as hard as she could. She then turned and ran as fast as she could fro the front door if the apartment. Once she made it to the street outside she found a taxi and told the driver to bring her to Micall's house.

Mace Windu sat in the communications centre thinking about the call he had just had with senator Padme Amidala. A Mandalorian had just tried to kill her on Naboo, with all the work Padme did in the senate, her death would be a great blow to the Republic. Mace surveyed who was in the area to offer a protection detail, the two nearest Jedi were Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi. Both posed potential problems to the task in hand. Anakin saw Padme as a friend, and Mace worried that sending him, he would take the attack against her too personally. Obi Wan was resting up, recovering from a flu, Mace wondered if he would be up to the task of protecting the senator from what could be a highly trained assassin. In the end Mace decided Obi Wan to be the best candidate for the job, besides if he really needed the assistance he could call on his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

Mace thought about this potential Mandalorian threat. He wasn't a fan of the Mandalorians, most Jedi weren't, there was a deep history between the Jedi and the Mandalorians, a violent history. The Republic's very own Special Forces had been trained by Mandalorians, Mace always wondered the true allegiance of these troops, would they one day leave the Republic and choose to settle with the Mandalorians? Mace hoped not, at least not while the war was still raging across the galaxy. The last thing that the Jedi needed to do was hunt down AWOL clones, especially highly intelligent and trained clones. The special forces were much better than the standard clones, but also a lot more costly to produce. Mace had dealings with them on a few occasions and compared to clone troopers, they seemed to have their own free will and way of doing things.

Mace decided he would contact Obi Wan and cut short his recovery time and send him to Naboo. Obi Wan was glad to receive the Holocall, the estate droid was really starting to test his patience. Obi Wan made plans to head for Naboo straight away.

The Mandalorian who attacked Padme had been picked u not long after her escape, he was currently locked within a ray shield, unable to move. He saw the tall figure of Darth Tyranus approaching, with a shorter, robed figure. The men stood far enough away so that the Mandalorian couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Shall we kill him Lord Sidious?" Tyranus asked his master.

Darth Sidious looked over at the Mandalorian, then smiled under the cover of his hood.

"No, he can serve another purpose for me yet, pay him, release him, then spread word within the ranks of the GAR that senator Amidala has been raped by this man" his hidden smile broadened. "Release any details we have on him Lord Tyranus" Sidious spoke the name of his apprentice with menace, then turned and left.

Darth Tyranus, also known across the galaxy as Count Dooku, was once a powerful Jedi Master. He had been trained by Master Yoda, and in turn had trained the late Qui Gon Jinn. Since his former students death at the hands of his predecessor, Darth Maul, he had always thought he could sense Qui Gon's presence through the force. He dismissed this feeling as his former student was gone from this world, there was no way he could still be alive. He missed his former student and often thought how he would have reacted to the war, he liked to think that his former student would of sided with him. He knew Qui Gon would never become a Sith, but he would be a powerful ally in his attempt to bring the downfall of Darth Sidious.

This was the way of the Sith, the rule of two, a master and an apprentice, no more, no less. Both the master and apprentice had their own pawns who were sensitive in the force, Tyranus has Asajj Ventress. She was powerful, but impatient, maybe she would be a good apprentice when his time came, but he was concerned with her ability in helping him to achieve his goal.  
Dooku paced around the Mandalorian, twice, before coming to a stop before the man. He reached out through the force to touch the  
Mandalorian, he felt no fear, brave, but then the Mandalorians weren't known for being cowards.

"My master has decided to let you live Mandalorian, you are to be released, free to go about your business" Dooku told the man.

"What about Amidala? I can still kill her" he replied.

Dooku shook his head.

"My master feels what you did to her was actually better than death, you are to leave her be" he instructed.

The Mandalorian shook his head.

"I was paid to kill her and that's what I'm going to do"

"If you harm one hair on senator Amidala's head I will see to your death" Dooku paused, took a step closer, then smiled. "Personally"  
"Whatever you say" The Mandalorian folded his arms across his chest. "Old man"


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

It was a rainy day on Naboo when Obi Wan arrived on the planet. He always thought the planet was dry with pleasant temperature, he had never seen it rain here. He was sat in a cantina waiting for Padme to arrive drinking a caf. He still felt bad from his flu, but he was also glad to be doing something other than sitting around, he would draw on the force to give him strength. He saw Padme enter the cantina and called out to her and motioned her across to him, as she drew closer he could tell there was a problem. She lacked her usual presence in the force, she usually felt strong, confident, but what Obi Wan sensed now was the complete opposite. Had he of been blindfolded and placed in a room with Padme he would never of guessed her identity through the force. Whatever had happened to the young woman had troubled her a great deal. She sat opposite Obi Wan and sat in silence. Obi Wan reached out through the force, looking for any traces of anyone wishing her harm. He didn't feel any danger and called the waiter droid across and ordered a strong caf for Padme. He sat looking at her for a few moments longer, hoping she would start the conversation. When she didn't Obi Wan decided he should take the lead.

"Senator-" he paused.

Padme burst into tears, Obi Wan looking around the cantina, feeling a little awkward now. She couldn't seem to control the crying, couldn't stop herself. Obi Wan hadn't realised she'd taken the attempt on her life so bad. He knew she had been in various dangerous situations in the past, so whatever happened to her must have been bad, real bad. Obi Wan wondered if now, the events of the war had finally caught up with her and she was ready to snap. He had seen it happen to people before, and when they snapped, in most cases there was no going back. Obi Wan reached through the force again and he felt fear within Padme, the fear seemed to be attacking her very being, consuming her. Had she been force sensitive and a Jedi, steps would be taken to prevent her turning to the dark side, the fear was so high.

Padme placed her hands on the table and took a deep breath, glancing around the room she noticed a trio of Gungans watching her, their faces showing both confusion and sympathy. She turned her vision to Obi Wan, who was watching her, and she hoped he would be able to help her.

Obi Wan and Padme returned to Padme's home and were seated in the large living room. Obi Wan was impressed with the décor, he smiled inside as he thought it was the type of thing Anakin would like, he could see Anakin living here were he not a Jedi. C3PO brought refreshments then left the room, to Obi Wan's delight. He had had enough of fussing droids to last him a lifetime.

"Padme you need to tell me what happened" Obi was said gently.

Padme smiled nervously then slowly shook her head.

"It was horrible Obi Wan, what he did to me" she started to cry again.

Obi Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"_What_ did he do to you Padme?" he asked.

"I think he used a Jedi mind trick on me Obi Wan, I just went with him to an apartment, and once there he, he -" she trailed off and started sobbing.

The shock hit Obi Wan like a land speeder, was she telling him she had been raped? Obi Wan was also thrown by the Jedi mind trick, Padme had a strong mind, he didn't even think he could Jedi mind trick had he wanted to. Over the years it was rumoured some Mandalorians were force sensitive, the Jedi couldn't find every force sensitive infant in the galaxy. The thought entered his mind would he be strong enough to deal with this threat in his weakened state. His thoughts rushed to Anakin, and it was like Padme was able to read his mind.

"Obi Wan, promise me you won't involve Anakin in this, he sees me as a dear friend and I would be worried about his reaction to this" she said.

"You have my word Padme"

"Thank you Obi Wan"

"Padme I _will_ protect you from this assassin" he said.

"I know you'll do your best"

He took her hand in his. "Padme I think we should move you off Naboo, make it -"

"I'm staying here Obi Wan, this is my home, I won't be -"

"Okay, we'll stay"

"Thank you Obi Wan" She squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm going to lie down for a while" She leaned closer and kissed his check before turning and walking towards her room.

He watched her enter her room and saw the door close. He'd spent his life as a Jedi, and had seen many atrocities in his time, but this was the first time he had dealt with the rape of a woman. He felt awful for Padme, and also he felt a little concerned. If all the facts had been made clear, maybe Mace would have sent a female Jedi. It was too late to think about this now, he was here, and he had a Mandalorian to find.

On Coruscant Jedi Master Lacjo Fasli entered the lower level cantina and looked around the dark room. He was a small, solid man with a handsome face. His hair was long and grey. He was wearing his Jedi robes and had his hood pulled up, masking his face. Looking around the cantina he found the man he was looking for sat in a booth at the back of the dark room. Lacjo made his way through the crowd, walking straight toward the man sat wearing Beskar Gam, Mandalorian armour. The Mandalorian wasn't wearing his helmet as he was sat enjoying a drink of some description.

"Ah Lacjo, please, sit" he motioned the seat across from him.

Lacjo looked at the man before taking a seat, he was in his mid fifties, looked fit, like he worked out, but that could be the armour just giving that impression, his shaved head made him appear younger than his true age. Youn was a high ranking Mandalorian, he had helped to train the clones on Kamino, but unlike Kal Skirata he didn't form any close attachments with the clones he trained. He saw them as clones, clones of a great Mandalorian, but still clones. Youn and Lacjo shared an unlikely friendship, as not many Mandalorians and Jedi became friends. Lacjo had saved Youn's life on five separate occasions. Youn had always told Lacjo if he ever planned to leave the Jedi Order there would be a place for him within his clan.

"You're looking very well Lacjo, I'm glad to see that the war isn't putting too much strain on you. Help yourself to a drink" he pointed to the bottle and empty glass sat on the table.

"It would be rude not to" Lacjo said. He poured the liquid into the glass and then threw the drink back, wretched then coughed, it was strong. "What is this, hyperdrive oil?" he spat. "How has the war been treating you old friend?"

"Well I've been keeping a low profile lately, trying to keep out of things that aren't my business, I'll probably live longer that way"

"You may be right"

"I _know _I'm right" Youn laughed out before drinking another glass of the fiery liquid.

"The order has sanctioned me to pay three hundred thousand credits for some Intel" Lacjo smiled across the table at the Mandalorian.

Three hundred thousand credits, just for Intel, Youn guessed they must want the information bad, first they're willing to pay so high a price, second they're paying it to a Mando. Youn ran through the purchases he could make with the money, much needed purchases both for him and his clan. Youn also knew the Intel would more than probably be about another Mandalorian, wondered if the price would be worth it. The clans at the moment were in upheaval, with no Mandalore to lead the clans it was a little free for all at the moment. Youn decided he would hear Lacjo out, he owed him that much at least.

Lacjo told Youn about the assassination attempt on Senator Padme Amidala's life on Naboo, described the man to Youn, asked if he knew the man, or if he could find out. Youn sat thinking it over, Lacjo thinking it was a negotiating tactic.

"I can source more credits if that's what it takes, contrary to popular belief the Jedi have got very deep pockets"

"I hear the Jedi have always had certain heavy hitter backers, financially"

"Youn do you really need to know about the Jedi's financial backers? Do you really _want_ to know?"

"No, I guess not. The man you described, he sounds familiar, I'll make some calls, find out for sure. You think you could push the Jedi up to five hundred thousand credits?"

"No problem Youn"

"Well lets sign off on the deal" Youn poured two glasses of the liquid and raised his glass. "Here's to doing business with you" The two men drank their drinks.

The two men stood and shook hands, Lacjo pulling his hood back up as he turned. A human male was approaching the men, also wearing Mandalorian armour, but if a different color worn by Youn. Youn smiled as the man approached, Lacjo eyeing the new comer suspiciously. Youn obviously knew the man, but Lacjo did not. Lacjo felt a disturbance in the force and looked down at the newcomers hands and saw he had drawn a blaster. Lacjo called on the force to increase his speed and made a move for the lightsaber attached to his belt. The Mandalorian was fast indeed, before Lacjo could respond he opened fire, firing the blaster towards Youn's face. The blast hit its target and ripped through the flesh and bone like a lightsaber through butter. The newcomer fired a second blast, which threw Youn back against the wall, and also created a hole through his skull the size of a fist.

The newcomer turned his blaster in Lacjo's direction, had he of used the second shot on Lacjo he may have succeeded, but Lacjo had his lightsaber drawn, the green blade igniting with the hum and illuminating the surrounding area in a green glow. Lacjo deflected the shot, sending it back to the sender. The armour protected the man from the blaster shot, then he seemed to project some kind of force technique to throw Lacjo backward, the Mandalorian turned and made his escape, pushing through the gathered crowd, leaving the cantina, and jumping into the waiting speeder and leaving the cantina in the distance. Lacjo made it outside and watched the speeder climb to the higher levels of Coruscant, he deactivated the lightsaber, then turned and walked back into the cantina to retrieve the dead body of his friend.


End file.
